The invention relates to a mounting support arrangement of a motor vehicle of the type having hydro-bearings arranged at both sides of a vehicle engine for supporting the engine with respect to a vehicle body.
Mounting support arrangements for drive assemblies of motor vehicles have become known where inclined mounting supports, at the body, are held in a plane that is arranged below the center of gravity of the assembly. The longitudinal axes of the mounting supports intersect in a point at the level of the center of gravity of the assembly.
During the operation of the vehicle, the drive assembly is excited to perform several movements that are caused by uneven road surfaces and/or by load change. With respect to the mounting supports, these movements of the assembly have different directions. Thus, movements in vertical direction may occur as bouncing movements, movements around a transverse axis may occur as pitching movements, and movements around a longitudinal axis of the assembly may occur as rolling movements. These different movements of the assembly are introduced into the inclined mounting supports at an obtuse angle or at an approximately right angle with respect to the longitudinal axis so that no maximum damping effect can be generated by the mounting supports because the direction of maximum damping can be achieved only axially with respect to the mounting supports, i.e., in the direction of the bearing longitudinal axis. As a result, strong vibrations may occur in the frequency ranges that are annoying to human beings. These vibrations cannot be effectively damped and have a negative effect on the travel comfort.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a mounting support for a drive assembly of a motor vehicle that ensures an improved travel comfort as a result of a more favorable vibrating behavior of the drive assembly.
The main advantages that are achieved by means of the invention consist of an improvement of the travel comfort by means of an optimal damping of assembly movements, such as the bouncing, pitching and rolling movements or their vibration forms. These vibrations are effectively damped by means of the mounting supports that are arranged at the level of the point of the center of gravity because in their maximum damping direction, the movements are absorbed that result from the bouncing, pitching and rolling.
These movements of the assembly that, according to the invention, are aligned only with respect to the centric longitudinal axis of the mounting supports, avoid a distorting of the mounting support in the different directions as according to the known construction.
By means of a defined length of the supporting arms of the mounting support of the engine, in the case of the use of hydro-mounting support, such a coordination can be achieved that the rolling frequency of the assembly is in a favorable damping range of the respective hydro-bearings. These hydro-mounting-supports can be of any known construction.
By means of the mounting support arrangement according to the invention, particularly a load change jolting, a constant drive jolting and an engine sputtering or missing caused by road surface bumps can be improved effectively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.